A Summer Place
by pleiades007
Summary: Scorpius and Albus spend time together over the summer between their 6th and 7th years. Rated for last installment. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; I just play.
1. First Kiss

**First Kiss**

"I love laying on the beach," Albus sighed. He rolled back and forth in the warm sand to prove his point.

Scorpius raised a platinum eyebrow. "Yes, I suppose it _is _a mighty fine beach to lay." He laughed carelessly at his own joke.

Albus punched him in the arm. "Perve. Weird perve, at that."

"Someone's got to balance out your normalness." He smiled a brilliant set of teeth toward Albus. "Besides, life would be so boring for you if I were … non-perverted-weird."

"Normal, you mean?" Albus asked and rolled on to his side, propping his face up with his hand and resting on his elbow.

"Mmm," Scorpius agreed, letting the wind blow his hair over his closed eyes. He opened one eye to see Albus watching him. "So what have you been up to, Potter?"

Albus sighed and rolled to lay on his back again. "I don't know. Merlin, how did I forget to tell you this? Mum painted my room pink."

Malfoy sputtered. "Why?"

"I don't know! I'm pretty sure it has something to do with her wanting me to be mortified when you come to visit in a week or so. Merlin, it's awful. She says it's red, but it's definitely _pink_. It's… a nightmare."

"A pink nightmare," Scorpius grinned.

"Shut up."

"Okay, fine. What do you want to talk about, then?

"I don't know."

Scorpius sighed and opened both eyes to look at Albus. "Your face is lovely when it's sunburned. All crispy and red."

Albus, who was quite accustomed to Scorpius remarking on the physical traits of other boys, was more than shocked when he became the subject of his friend's musings for no apparent reason. His eyes flew open at the comment.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and leaned over his best friend. "And it just gets more red when you blush."

Albus coughed. "Scorpius," he lightly chastised, "if you're going to come on to me, you might not want to do it when my family is watching." He jerked his head toward his parents. Ginny had fallen asleep basking in the sun with large sunglasses covering the majority of her face while Harry splashed in the water with Albus's sister, Lily.

"As if they care," the blonde replied, and with that, he leaned in closer and pressed his lips to Albus's. He smiled crookedly and went back to laying on his back, arms beneath his head.

Albus was frozen in place. Scorpius was always reserved, quiet and mousy during the school year. He had never encountered an extroverted version of best friend before. Albus was in the midst of these thoughts when Scorpius sighed.

"You know I'm a pouf, right, Potter?"

Albus choked. This day was not turning out how he expected. "Uh… yeah. Why?"

"Just checking." Albus thought this a bunch of bollocks, seeing as he had known about Scorpius's preference since second year. The two boys fell into a comfortable silence, Scorpius contemplating what to say next, Albus contemplating how to escape whatever his friend came up with.

"What would someone have to do to impress you, Al, like, in a relationship?" Scorpius asked with honest curiosity filling his eyes.

"Merlin, Scorpius, I don't know," Albus laughed, "Take my virginity and care for it for all eternity, I guess." He just did not feel like being serious today, not when the sun was perfect, the waves were beating in a steady rhythm on the short, and the wind was blowing Scorpius's white hair across his gorgeous eyes. Albus choked on his own thoughts. "Wh-what about you? What would a b-boy have to do to impress you?"

Scorpius chuckled, and Albus was immediately frightened of the answer. "Well, it involves a feather boa and the theme to _A Summer Place_. I can't discuss it here, though. Who knows who might overhear us! Merlin, then complete strangers could learn the secrets to my heart and I could have all kinds of sex-sick weirdoes trying to win me over!" He paused, as if just realizing something. "Oh, then again, I may not mind."

"You are," Albus frantically searched his vocabulary for the proper diction, and, coming up short with a fitting description, continued, "without any doubt, the weirdest person in the world."

"Well, you know me, Albus, darling. Sexual exploration and all that."

Albus froze at the turn of the conversation. They were both sixteen, so the topic of sex really should not have bothered him so much. Perhaps his parents raised him to be more old-fashioned about that particular subject. "Oh," he commented lamely. "So, have you had…you know, sex, then?" Albus stammered over his words, more embarrassed than he ever had been in the presence of his best friend.

Scorpius looked him over with a thoughtful glance, but his face softened in the instant afterward. "Again with the blush. It's the cutest shade of pink splattered with brown speckles on your cheeks. So pretty." Albus just stared with an open mouth. "Oh, don't be a breeze-head, Albus, of course I haven't. I've barely been kissed!"

It took a moment for Albus to close his mouth and process those words. "That was your first- Barely? What does that me- What the _hell_ is a _breeze-head_?!" He was too flustered to ask all of the questions he wanted answered.

Scorpius looked at Albus with the trademark raised eyebrow and smug smirk. "How can you _not_ know what a breeze-head is?"

Albus huffed. "I don't know. Maybe I haven't gained full access to your museum of _made up words!_"

"I'll say," Scorpius replied casually, brushing a clump of sand from his pale arm.

"So what is it?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Some kid too absorbed in his summery surroundings to actually use his brain. It's a common trait among Weasleys and Potters, just ask Rose." "Shut up, plank."

"That's not very nice, Potter. How would your parents feel if they heard you using that foul language, and directed at your best friend at that!"

Albus crossed his arms and pouted playfully. He snuck a glance toward his side to see Scorpius smiling slightly with his arms crossed behind his head as if he had no care in the world.

"So… your virginity, huh?"

"A feather boa?"

"Yeah. It's unique, you know. It shows the person is really willing to go out on a limb for me."

Albus harrumphed at that, crossing his arms once again. "I think allowing you in my family's presence qualifies as going out on a limb."

"Well, yes, but you would look rather dashing with a stream of feathers wrapped around your neck wouldn't you?"

Before Albus could reply, a fat, juicy raindrop fell directly on his nose. He looked up, glaring at the sky and realized, as he glanced around, that his family was packing up.

"Scorpius, honey! Albus, let's go! It's going to pour soon!" Ginny called from the other side of the beach, heavily burdened with foldable chairs, watery toys and a large red cooler.

The boys sighed at the same time and rolled up their towels, resigned to the end of the day.

"Why does she call _you _honey? I'm the one who's related to her!" Albus teased.

"It's obvious," Scorpius remarked as they walked, "she likes me more."

"Prat," Albus muttered.

888

_Potter,_

_Thank you for the vacation day at the beach. Our conversation, as usual, was uplifting. Please tell your parents I appreciate their generosity. I look forward to seeing you next week. My parents connected our fireplaces, so I'll be flooing in promptly at noon._

_Scorpius_

_P.S. Attached you'll find a document ensuring the high quality attention and care I will pay to your virginity. Please sign and return. Until next week, then._

Albus smiled at the return of his friend's formal diction. He picked up the included piece of parchment and scanned the contents. After the first paragraph, Albus uncrossed his eyes long enough to take in the words separately. All of the whereas and hitherto words had sent his mind into overdrive. He rubbed his eyes, banging his head on the desk. "So. Many. Letters. In. The. Words. Don't. Understand." He growled and picked up his dictionary, but his eyes had unfocussed and instead of words he saw individual letters, divided into groups and dancing across the pages. "I can't believe this," he mumbled. "I'm going insane."

He sighed and quickly signed his name, knowing he would regret doing so later on.

_Scorpius,_

_Can't you speak like a normal human? See you on the 5__th__. July fun, yay._

_Albus_


	2. A Bargain

**A Bargain**

_Albus, _

_Seriously, I have no idea why you would tell your house elf to sneak into my house and then be _seen_ with my underwear as he left. I only assume it's involved with another plot to woo me, and I'll let you know, I'll have none of that nonsense. I plan to extract the truth from you, painfully, if necessary, tomorrow. At noon._

_Scorpius_

888

Albus was catnapping on his bed when the rushing sound of the tall blonde flooing in caught the attention of Harry and Ginny. Scorpius heard the doting voice of Mrs. Potter through the hall. "Come on in, Scorpius, I'm just taking out a batch of muffins," she called out as she rounded the corner to the living room. "Oh!" She remarked, almost dropping the basket of treats. "Scorpius, don't you look handsome."

"Ginny, you get more like your mother every day," called out a deep voice. The famous Harry Potter took in Scorpius's tall stature framed with a slick leather coat and tight jeans. "'Lo Scorpius. How was your week?" Harry smiled and welcomed the young Malfoy into the house.

"Hectic," the boy replied happily. "I was pretty much being ordered around helping Mum and Dad pack for France. That reminds me," he dug through his jeans pockets, "I've got a letter from Dad for you."

"Draco?" Harry asked, intrigued. It was a well-known fact that the two men did not communicate any more than necessary, in an effort to encourage their sons' friendship by refusing to fight. "Alright, hand it over." He read the note quickly. "Well, I'd say you're welcome for another week, Scorp." The blonde cringed at the name, though he rubbed his nose in an effort to cover the action up. "What do you say, Gin?"

"Well, sure. James will be back by then, though. You don't mind that, do you, Scorpius?"

"Nah," he replied, gladly taking an offered muffin.

"Well, welcome to the family, then!" Harry boomed. "I'll show you up to Al's room. Actually, I'm surprised he didn't come down to see you. Don't be offended. He's dense." When they reached the top of the stairs, Harry directed Scorpius to an ordinary wood door. Scorpius felt something light being slipped into his jacket pocket. Harry glanced meaningfully at the boy. "I'm glad you're here, Scorpius. You two have fun."

Harry proceeded downstairs and Scorpius entered the door without knocking and reached into his pocket. Albus snapped his eyes open and the brunette sat up sharply. "Um," Scorpius started, holding out his hand, "your dad just slipped a box Majjik'd Condoms in my pocket and told me to have fun with you."

Albus did not move from his sloppy position on his bed, not quite absorbing Scorpius's greeting. He ran his hands through his hair nervously. "Pardon?"

Scorpius laughed and dropped his bag. He took extra care to bend over slowly to place the box in a zipper compartment on the luggage. He laughed as he watched Albus struggle not to notice the outlandish outfit.

"How do I look, Potter? I was going for the Greaser look."

Albus cocked his head, as if computing Scorpius's new appearance. "Well, I would tell you that you look like a brilliant Greaser, maybe. But I don't know what a Greaser is, you see."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and sat down next to Albus. He grabbed the boy's chin and smiled ruefully. "Your room is pink," he commented before closing the distance between the two of them.

Much like his first kiss, Albus sat frozen for the moment, until he realized that Scorpius did not intend to pull away any time soon. He sighed, almost happily, and hesitantly moved his lips slightly. A cool tongue brushed his bottom lip, exploring his mouth. He considered pulling away to mention how awkward the situation was, but he forgot why that was when Scorpius massaged his long fingers through Albus's black hair.

After a long episode of discovering, Albus and Scorpius found themselves lying on Albus's bed, content just to be near each other.

"So, does that mean we're together?" Albus was finally able to choke out, expressing his confused thoughts.

"Well, I'd say we're together. I'm here; you're here." Scorpius grinned.

"You know what I mean," Albus sighed impatiently, turning on his side to glare.

"Hmmm. I don't know," Scorpius replied. He paused, obviously thinking something over in his mind, and smiled. "Potter?"

"Hm?" Albus asked, once again on his back, not terribly interested, since Scorpius was not taking the situation as seriously as he thought it deserved.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Albus's eyes snapped open. "I - I don't know," he all but whispered.

"What?" Scorpius snapped. "How do you not know? You either will or you won't!"

"It just seems like couples should start off clean, you know?" Albus asked frantically, running his hand through his hair. "No kissing before dating, stuff like that. I mean, Merlin, look at us. We're so demented. Best friends making out on my bed. Doesn't that seem weird to you?" Albus asked, his voice gaining pitch with every word. Scorpius just raised an eyebrow. "Nevermind, don't answer that," Albus said, calming down. "It's just weird to me," he laughed. "I still have your underwear."

Scorpius glared. "I still have your virginity," he pointed out, refusing to keep his voice quiet.

"Would you shut up? Mum's going to hear this and then it's going to be really weird!"

"Who cares, Albus?" Scorpius sighed impatiently.

"I care! I mean, I don't mind the conversation, except for the fact that it's by far the most awkward thing I've ever had to face, but, I mean-"

"Your mom won't care about us being loud, Albus. She knows we're going to be crazy!" Scorpius grinned and flung his hands around wildly.

"Why's that?" Albus asked dubiously, weary of his best friend's change in attitude and of his maniacal facial expression.

"You want to know?" The blonde asked, a mischievous glint in his eye and twist in his lips.

"Obviously," Albus replied without humor, narrowing his eyes somewhat.

"You really want to know?"

"Maybe I don't…" Albus started, teasing.

"Too late now, Ally Al!" Scorpius screeched, abruptly standing on the bed to jump around. "She's not going to care because she knows," he paused dramatically, soaring his arms around as if surfing, "Schooooool's out for summer!" he screamed, holding an air microphone to his mouth. Albus watched in shock as his friend lost his mind. "Schoooool's out forever! Schoooool's been blown to pieces! Kerplah!!!" He laughed and dropped quickly to sit on the bed next to Albus.

"Merlin, you're a freak!" Albus squeaked, unable to chastise his friend.

"Your demented views on how relationships should be aside, Potter," Scorpius mentioned, calming down, "I still want to date you very much." He sneaked a nervous glance over his shoulder.

Albus sighed. "I know," he whispered, rubbing the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up.

"I have for the past four years, now," Scorpius commented casually, more comfortable with the situation, now that he knew Albus would not freak out on him.

"I know," Albus replied cautiously, eager to see Scorpius's reaction.

The boy in question did nothing dramatic. Instead, he slowly turned his body toward Albus and raised a slender eyebrow. "You did. Huh." He relaxed but continued to observe Albus's sheepish expression. "So, will you?"

Albus chewed on his lip. "Can I keep your underwear?"

Scorpius laughed. "Can I grope you?"

"Uh…."

"Why did you take my underwear, anyway, Albus?"

"You had my virginity. I had to steal something equally virtuous."

Scorpius's ringing laughter could be heard throughout the house.


	3. Boring Day

**Boring Day**

"Why'd your dad give us condoms, anyway?"

"Probably because he doubts your ability to protect my virtue," Albus sniffed.

"With or without _condoms_," Scorpius sneered, "the sex itself would take away your virtue, Potter."

"Oh. Right." Albus blushed, busying his hands. "Strike my last comment from the record, then," he sighed.

"So stricken." Scorpius looked up to the ceiling, wracking his brain for something to talk about. "But, seriously though… do wizards even use condoms? We have these things called wands!" Albus snorted and giggled as Scorpius realized what he had said. For the first time in five years, Albus saw Scorpius blush. "That's now what I meant, prat. I meant we could use magic to…to…to do what condoms are supposed to do."

"Well, it's not like we're going to go ask our parents to spell a protection charm on our _wands_," Albus grinned at the insinuation and then grimaced at the thought.

Scorpius shrugged, nonplussed. "We could do it ourselves."

Albus turned on the bed to look at the other boy with wide eyes. "Sure we could! And then, we could have our real wands snapped by the Ministry. Splendid idea, Scorpius. Let's do it! I'm sure you'd make a lovely bottom, anyway."

The blonde just glared, annoyed. "The Ministry wouldn't be able to detect anything. Your house is marinated in magic."

"Whatever," Albus dismissed, rolling on his back. "It doesn't matter, anyway. We're not going to… do anything… you know, with the condoms," he concluded lamely. After a moment, he looked over curiously. "Are we?" His voice squeaked, betraying his nerves.

Scorpius looked over his friend's face. "Your face is lovely when you blush. I know I've told you that before, but… it's a gorgeous shade. Almost vermilion. A little lighter." His eyes roamed back to the room. "A lot like your room, actually." He jumped to his side to face Albus, gasping. "I've got an idea!"

Albus mocked Scorpius and raised a not-so-elegant eyebrow. "No. Whatever it is, no."

Scorpius whined. "Come on! You said yourself you hate the color of your room!"

"What does that have - no. We are not painting my room. Mum would kill me." He shook his head. "Absolutely not."

"Please. Pleeeease." Scorpius pouted. "It's so boring here!"

"Oh that's nice, Scorpius," Albus snorted. "Real nice. When begging doesn't work, insult me to get your way."

"Hasn't that always worked?" The blonde asked, taking a momentary break from his pouting. He looked honestly stunned.

Albus sighed impatiently. "You're impossible."

"Please, Ally Al?" Scorpius screwed up his face. He blinked rapidly, creating shining silver eyes.

Albus gulped noticeably. "F-fine. What color were you thinking?"

Scorpius grinned. "Not color. Pattern."

"What?!" Albus choked. "We're not getting rid of the pink?"

"Of course not," Scorpius scoffed, "the pink is going to be a base. We'll splatter brown all over to make it look like your cheeks," he looked at Albus, inching closer, "that day on the beach." He ran his thumb down the side of Albus's face. "Remember?" He sniffed the brown hair. "Mmm… freckles."

Albus let out what sounded suspiciously like a whine from his throat. "I. hate. you."

Scorpius let out a low chuckle from his chest. "I know."

888

Ginny hummed as she took a batch of cookies out from the oven and let them cool. She continued her song as she walked up the stairs with a platter of goodies for the boys. She opened Albus's door without knocking, knowing her son would probably be annoyed, but that he would forgive her in exchange for a tray full of cookies. She did not expect to find her son with such a guilty expression on his face, standing in the middle of his room, covered with brown paint. She dropped the tray of treats in shock.

"Albus. Severus. POTTER! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Albus grimaced at the high-pitched shriek of his mother. "Mum. Just calm down. Scorpius and I kind of ran out of ideas of stuff to do and we decided-"

"To ruin all the hard work I've put into making this house better? Is that what you wanted to do, Albus Severus?!" She was screaming fanatically now, with a red tint flowing down from the roots of her hair to her neck. Scorpius backed away from her frightening stance. "Never mind the fact that you never really use your room anymore and that you'll be gone in two years. Oh _no_ that doesn't mean _anything_ to you!"

"Oh so that's what this is about, huh?! You just can't wait another two years to get rid of me and start working on turning the house into a bed and breakfast or… or…" he faltered, gasping for breath, "WHATEVER IT IS YOU WANT! YOU'RE SO RIDICULOUS!!!"

"That is ENOUGH!" She screamed. She took a breath and quieted her voice to a dull roar, her words trembling with fury. "If you had a _problem_ with the color of the room you _barely_ use anymore you could have acted like the _adult_ you are supposed to be and come talk to me with a different shade you had in mind! I put more effort into clearing your room, painting it, and putting all of your _crap_ back into it than you have put into anything in your life."

"Now, hold on, Mrs. Potter. That's not entirely fair," Scorpius tried to mediate.

"AND YOU!" She screamed, turning to Scorpius and abandoning her attempt at civil levels of voice. She stalked up to him. Scorpius gulped audibly. "Don't you dare think I don't know what you're doing!" She accused, sharpening her words with jabs of her pointer finger into his chest. "I've seen you around my boy! You've got him wrapped around your little finger you sneaky -"

"MOM! STOP!" Albus threw his arms down. "What is your problem?"

"My _problem_ is that you've gone behind my back with this _brat-_"

"HE IS NOT A BRAT!!"

"And the _worst _part is… is that you've gone and decorated your room so it looks like you've spattered…" she whirled her arms around, exasperated and lost for words, "BLOOD-TAINTED _POOP ON YOUR WALLS!"_

_The room was silent for a second. Scorpius let out a small giggle. "Mrs. Potter, you're completely right." Albus's mouth fell open and Ginny gave a dignified humph. "Painting the room was my idea. I wanted…you see… I wanted the room to, uh, represent Albus more. Now it looks like his face, don't you think?"_

_Albus coughed and Ginny's glare magnified. Scorpius actually squeaked under her gaze. "Scorpius," Albus started, "That is, quite possibly, the weirdest thing you have ever said."_

"_That's it, boys. Albus, you're grounded. Scorpius, pack your things." Ginny turned to leave._

"_Absolutely not, Mum. You know Scorpius has to stay." Albus seethed._

_She turned on him. "Fine, Albus. Have it your way. I sincerely hope you enjoy the décor." She stormed out of the room, turning at the doorway. "And you'll be painting over the disaster without magic as soon as he-" she glared at Scorpius, "leaves." _

"_Merlin, Mum! This is such a stupid thing to fight about! It's not that big of a deal."_

_She stopped in her tracks and sniffed. "I suppose it isn't. I might have overreacted."_

"_Might?" Albus squeaked._

"_Ah, Mrs. Potter, if I may," Scorpius popped in, looking very much like a chastised puppy, "what exactly is the color of the room, leaving out, of course the brown?"_

_Ginny huffed. "Vermilion, of course. It looks lovely when the light from the setting sun shines through the windows." With her last statement, she closed the door._

_Scorpius grinned. "Told you it was vermilion." He punched Albus on the shoulder, playfully._

_Albus glared. "Blood-tainted poop?" he asked, incredulously. "My father is way off. She is nothing like Grandma Weasley."_

_They sat on the bed simultaneously, sighing as the bedding gave a slight poof under their weight._

"_So what do you want to do?" Albus asked, curiously, wiping his nose._

_Scorpius grabbed the hand Albus held in the air as he wiped his face and examined it intensely. "Well," he said quietly, pulling at each finger, "those condoms must be feeling pretty lonely." He looked up and grinned. _

"_No." Albus insisted._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Are you lying?"_

"_No."_

"_Are you lying about not lying?"_

"_No."_

"_Albus?"_

"_Scorpius?"_

"_Are you absolutely positively not lying?"_

"_Yes."_

"… _damn…"_


	4. You Know

**You Know**

Days after the painting fiasco, as he had now come to call it, Albus sat on a barstool, feet swinging happily, behind the counter while he watched his parents prepare dinner together. Despite all their bickering, the two of them were inseparable. Ginny would help Harry with Ministry paperwork (although, Albus thought that may be a little illegal), and Harry would aid in the kitchen. Albus found it reassuring that a couple could stay together for so long and still love each other enough to stick around through the more monotonous tasks. His thoughts were beginning to wander and he soon realized he hoped he and Scorpius would be able to still refrain from killing each other. The imagery caught him off guard as he realized he was daydreaming about marrying a Malfoy… a male Malfoy.

"You alright, Al?" Harry asked curiously, up to his arms in dough and flower.

Albus jerked in his seat from being pulled out of his musings. He looked at his father curiously, taking in the mess. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." He shrugged and pulled an apple from the fruit bowl, beginning to nibble. "Why don't you use magic to prepare the meals, Mum?"

Ginny sighed and wiped her hands on the cyan dishrag on her hip. "Because it builds character to make a home-cooked meal." Albus rolled her eyes as she chuckled. "And why aren't you and your lovebird spending time together? He's only got a couple days left here, you know." She turned around, grinning cheekily. Harry snorted at, Albus assumed, her diction.

"And who exactly would that be, Mum?" he ground out.

Harry sighed. "Al, it's fine. We've known you two were going to get together since your third year. Don't get upset at your mother."

Albus's mouth hung open. "And how exactly did you know … that?"

Ginny shrugged, handing him a spoonful of soup to try. "Here, taste this. I'll take that moan as an approval. Anyway, it was from your letters, of course. And the state you were in when you were away from him." She laughed, shaking her head to herself. "Like a lost puppy."

Albus attempted to take everything in. "So. It doesn't bother you, that he's… gay?"

They both cackled at that. "I think it would bother us more if he wasn't, Al," Harry stated. "After all, we wouldn't want some straight boy dating our son just for fun or anything… like an experimental sexuality project or something."

Ginny playfully elbowed him in the side. "No, Albus. We don't mind. About you, either." She looked directly at him for the first time in the exchange, and Albus could feel his blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Oh."

Ginny laughed again and stopped abruptly when a relatively high-pitched wailing came from the upper floor. "What's that noise?" she asked, tilting her head. Harry looked up and pondered with her.

As the noises became more distinct, Albus realized exactly what they were. His head dropped to the countertop and he groaned. "Oh no."

"Oh dear, is that Scorpius?" Ginny asked carefully.

"I think it is," Harry answered. "Albus is he okay?"

"Yes," Albus squeaked. "He's fine. He's just... showering."

Another wail came from upstairs. This one had a more defined tone and changing pitches.

Albus hit his head on the countertop "Stop it, Scorpius!" he whispered to himself. He looked up to see his parents staring at him. He laughed nervously. "It's just… uh. Scorpius likes to, uh… you know… in the shower." Ginny sputtered, surprised, where Harry's eyes widened and then bulged. Both of his parents were blushing when he realized what they were thinking. "Oh Merlin, no! Not that!" He rushed to correct himself!

Just as Albus was going to explain, they heard a clear burst of song ringing throughout the house. "I can seeeee you!" Ginny giggled at the tenor voice. "Your brown skin shinin' in the sun!" There was a loud _clunk_ right then and a stream of profanities before the song began. "You got your hair combed back," another thump sounded as Scorpius jumped once in the shower, dancing. "Sunglasses on baby! And I can tellll you my love for you will still be strong! After the boys of summer have gone! DEEERRRN durrn nah duuurn deern ah! Deernn durrm nah durrrrn," Scorpius continued to squeal the guitar riff as Albus found his voice again.

He continued weakly. "I meant he likes to _sing_. He likes to sing in the shower. Not _that._" Both of his parents looked somewhat relieved. "I mean, I don't really know if he does _that_ in the shower. I never really asked," he began to ramble, nervous. "He's a boy. I guess it wouldn't really surprise-" he looked up when both of his parents started guffawing.

Ginny laughed until her eyes watered, and Harry was having what seemed to be a difficult time breathing. Albus sighed in embarrassed defeat. "I'm just going to go hang myself, okay?" he mumbled, smiling a little from his own mistakes. He walked slowly up the stairs and laid on his bed, listening to Scorpius.

Moments later, the blonde walked out with a fluffy green towel wrapped around his waist and another done up on his head. Albus tilted his head to look over and greet the boy, but his reply got caught in his throat. He debated about commenting on the lack of clothes, but, not wanting to give the impression that he was surveying the boy's body, went instead for a different approach. "Don't only girls do that with their hair, Scorpius?"

The other boy snorted, bending over and undoing the towel on his head. He flung his hair around for a brief, crazy moment before sitting at Albus's feet on the bed. "Morning Ally Al," he grinned. "How are you?"

"I'm…" he mentally fought with himself, trying to decide if he should tell Scorpius about the exchange with his parents, "fine. I'm fine," he concluded. "You?"

"Perfecto," he laughed, beginning to dry his chest off with the towel that previously had held his hair. Albus didn't notice until now the droplets of water running down from the boy's neck, over his collarbone, between his nipples, over the rolls in his stomach as he slouched. The brunette gulped.

Scorpius laughed and resituated himself quickly. Before Albus could protest, Scorpius had placed himself on top of the other boy. Albus grunted as he was attacked with the unexpected weight. Scorpius wiggled his head in the crook of Albus's neck, muttering, "Do you love me, Potter?"

Albus was quiet for a moment, considering all that he had just been through in the past fifteen minutes. He sighed after a moment, resigning himself to the fate his parents apparently already knew he was headed for. "Yeah, I do. But I think you already knew that." Why shouldn't he? Everyone else did. "Yeah, I did," Scorpius agreed, now moving his head to face his friend, but Albus was avoiding his gaze. He paused before speaking again. "How long?" He tilted his head with curiosity, much like a puppy, and Albus's thoughts were once again brought back to what his parents revealed. _Like a lost puppy._

"How long what?" he choked.

"How long have you loved me?" Scorpius clarified, patiently.

Albus signed again. "Longer than a couple of weeks," he answered, finally joining his sight with Scorpius's.

Scorpius positively beamed. "I knew it!" he squealed before diving in to capture Albus's mouth with his own. He began to hum again with happiness and Albus broke the kiss, an unreadable expression on his face.

"So which am I?" Albus asked.

"Huh?"

"Am I the boy of summer or the one you've promised your love to?"

"The latter, Albus," Scorpius said quietly. "I'm obviously the summer boy."

Albus was very still. "Is this just a fling to you, then?" he asked, careful not to raise his voice.

"Nooo," Scorpius answered, more energetic than before. "You said yourself I'm different in the summer."

Albus nodded. "So are _we_ just going to happen during the summer?"

"No," Scorpius said. "I see what you mean, though. No. I just mean that I'll change again, you know, once school happens. When we have to be around everyone. I'm still going to be me. Just… different from right now, you know?"

Albus was getting somewhat bored with the conversation, not wanting to think beyond the current moment. "Alright," he muttered, before pulling Scorpius's head down.

After a minute or so, Scorpius gasped into Albus's mouth and pulled away. "That's the first time you've kissed me!" he squealed, excited. He began to bounce.

"Yes, and, had I known you were going to act like a little girl, I wouldn't have," Albus glared, put off by all the energy the blonde was radiating. He laughed, though, as his friend's mood was contagious. "Look at you, you're like a light bulb, all glowy with … whatever it is you're glowing with."

Scorpius gasped, playfully acting shocked. "I am not a _light bulb." He sat up to cross his arms and pout. After a moment, he sneaked a glance over. "What's a light bulb?"_

_Albus laughed and kissed him again._


	5. A Summer Place

**A Summer Place**

Albus fiddled with his hands nervously. His hands were shaking as he tried to button up his shirt. He was to the top when he realized he was one button hole shirt. Swearing, he undid the hard work and tried again, making sure the fastenings went in the proper place. He was still vibrating, whether off energy or nerves, he couldn't tell, when he bushed his teeth and ran a comb through his hair.

A telltale stomping up the stairs alerted Albus that Scorpius would be coming in the room soon. He checked to make sure the bathroom door was locked. "Your family just left, Al," Scorpius called out, just loud enough to be heard through the door.

"Yeah, they went to go pick James up in London. They'll be gone all day, they said." Albus looked down at his feet, trying to figure out if he should put socks on. His mind fought with itself as Scorpius spoke again.

"I thought James was supposed to come home a couple days ago. I mean, I'm leaving tomorrow. That's hardly enough time to antagonize him," Malfoy drawled, not terribly excited by the conversation.

Albus hopped on one foot trying to get a sock on. "Um," he said between leaps, "yeah. But he was invited to stay longer at the camp and, damn it!" he fell on the tile floor.

"Are you okay?" Scorpius asked curiously.

Albus found it was much easier to put the socks on while on the ground. _I knew that._ "Yeah. I'm fine. My socks just won against a major game of rock, paper, scissors, that's all," he grumbled.

If Scorpius did not know what rock, paper, scissors was, he chose not to inquire. "Alllright."

Albus stood up and looked to the corner of the bathroom. There, on top of towel rack, was a multi-colored feather boa. He engaged in a short staring contest with the garment before grabbing it victoriously. Watching himself in the mirror, he wrapped the item around his neck, gingerly. He took care in placing it just right, not so tight that it was choking him, but so lose that it would fall off during the… event. "He's not going to turn me down. He's not going to turn me down," he repeated quietly as he glanced himself over once more. His hand sloppily reached for the magic microphone on the counter, and, in his grabbing, he knocked over the glass vase perched next to the mirror. "Fuck it all!" he screeched.

"Seriously, Albus. If you're in need of assistance, I could call St. Mungo's. I hear they deal with the incontinent all the time."

Albus chose not to respond. He went through the lyrics once more. _For it knows there are no droopy skies. No. No, that's wrong. Gloomy skies. That's it. For it knows there are no gloomy skies. _"Hey Scorpius?" he called out, willing his voice from cracking.

"Yeah?"

"Could you sit on the bed, please?"

There was no reply. "What?"

"Please, just sit on the bed," Albus begged, not wanting to come up with an excuse.

"Oookay. There, I'm on the bed." Scorpius answered.

"Good," Albus sighed. He unlocked the door and walked out, ignoring Scorpius's widened eyes and shocked face. He coughed as he stepped out of the bathroom and struck a pose in the door frame. "There's a summer place," he began in an off-tone singing voice, "where it may rain or storm," he shifted awkwardly and walked out of the door way, slowly making his way across the room as he sung. "Yet I'm safe and warm, for, within that summer place," he paused and wrapped the boa around him more tightly, "your arms reach out to me, and my heart is free from all care!"

Scorpius sat with his mouth open as Albus inched closer, twirling and shuffling. The performance continued when Albus began to sing. "For it knows there no droopy skies when seen through the eyes," he batted his eyes and blew a kiss to his boyfriend, "of those who are blessed with love." Confident with himself, Albus began to dance, slowly. His left foot stepped on his right sock, which had come lose with the dancing, and he fell over to the side with a shocked yelp. Scorpius wanted to break out laughing, but he had not decided if he was dreaming or not, and did not want to offend Albus, so he just raised a characteristic eyebrow.

Albus stood up quickly, brushing himself off and starting again. He massaged his blushing face with the boa. "And the sweet secret of a summer place," he all but whispered, "is that it's anywhere, where people share all their hopes," he put his weight on his left side for effect, "all their dreams," he switched to his right, "all their loooove," he sang lifting his arms to point at Scorpius, who was now red in the face from trying to contain his laughter.

Albus ignored his audience and went in for the kill. He strutted over to Scorpius and sat gingerly on his lap. Giving up on the microphone, he whispered the rest in the blonde's ear, gently nipping and licking the neck while he continued. "There's a summer place where it may rain or storm, yet I'm safe and warm," he rubbed his nose next to Scorpius's ear, "in your arms."

Sensing the performance was finished, Scorpius accommodated by wrapping his arms around Albus. After coming to, he realized what brought this all on, and burst out laughing as Albus looked quite pleased with himself. "Alright, Potter. You've made your point. I'm thoroughly impressed."

Albus cocked his head. "Is that all?" he asked, running the boa around his neck and pulls him closer.

Scorpius looked into Albus's gemstone eyes. "Why, Potter, was that your attempt at seducing?"

Albus narrowed his eyes and huffed, concealing his wounded pride. "What do you mean, attempt?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you did that to everyone you wanted to shag," Scorpius shrugged.

Albus's glare intensified. "No," he stated calmly, "Just you."

Scorpius's laugh stopped abruptly. He coughed a little. "Really?"

Getting back into the game Albus smiled and slowly adjusted his position in Scorpius's lap to make a point. "Yes," he answered in his ear. "Just you. Only once. For you."

"You want to-" Scorpius asked, leaving the end of the question in the air.

Albus locked gazes with the boy and nodded. "If you would like to, then I-"

"Like to? _Like to?_ Merlin, Potter, I've been trying to court you since we were twelve. Yes I'd _like_ to." Albus laughed and moved to pull off the boa, but Scorpius caught his hand. "That stays."

888

Albus decided that he was flying. That could be the only explanation. His body was relaxed but there was an adrenaline pulsing through him his veins were not accustomed to. _It must be flying,_ he told himself. The sensations all around him were overwhelming. Scorpius's perfect pale skin juxtaposed against his, tan and freckled. The gripping smell of sweat at the boys pushed their bodies together. The moans from their lips. The capturing feeling of being inside him.

He knew it wouldn't last as long as he wanted it to. Soon enough, Scorpius was twisting on the bed, his toes curled, his lips moving rapidly. He pulled Albus closer to him and the other boy realized that Scorpius was, of all things, singing, though not as determinedly as usual. His breathing was erratic, and the words came and went.

"You're like a voodoo honey," he moaned, squeezing his eyes as Albus thrust. "You play me like a puppet, sticking pins in a doll," Albus snorted at this, but Scorpius, who was off in his own world, did not seem to notice. Silver eyes met green and Albus honestly thought the other boy was going to purr. Scorpius pulled Albus's head to his mouth, slowing the pace a little as they readjusted. "So here it comes - the sound of the drums." Scorpius's body clenched. "Here come the drums. Here come the drums!"

888

The next day, Albus and Scorpius sat in the living room, relaxing and enjoying each other's company as the time drew nearer for Scorpius to floo home. Albus was close to dozing when Scorpius startled him. "Pow! Boom! Keeeeerrshpash! Eeeeeeeeeee pow!" Scorpius squealed, waving his arms flagrantly, puffing his cheeks out and squeezing them together to aid in his noise making.

"Malfoy," Albus almost spat, "what in the world are you doing?'

Scorpius rolled his eyes, as if it what very clear as to what he was doing and Albus was just too stupid to see. "Impersonating fireworks, of course."

"Oh, alright," Albus went back to nodding off before taking in his friend's words. He snapped his head up. "Why?"

"I'm leaving," he shrugged, "I wanted out last moment together to be memorable. That way you'll always think of fireworks when you reminisce about this lovely summer."

"I probably would, anyway," Albus mumbled, remembering the day before. He looked up at Scorpius. "Are you going be this bubbly when you're around your parents?"

Scorpius's face fell. "Is that… Are you calling me _fat?" he asked dramatically._

_Albus rolled his eyes and accepted that Scorpius most likely was not going to answer. The moment of comfortable silence was disturbed soon after it began._

"_Chrrrrrsh… koosh! Keeeeee keeeee kee keeee! BOOM!" Albus punched Scorpius's arm and the blonde giggled wildly. "So, you're gonna write me, right, Ally Al?"_

"_Scorpius, we're going to see each other in Diagon Alley in two days," Albus pointed out. He took in his boyfriend's face. "Yes, of course I'll write." He leaned in and kissed the obnoxious grin off the other boy, wishing the moment would last forever. He pulled away. "I kind of like bubbly you," he smiled._


End file.
